Pequeñas Tentaciones
by chidorisagara
Summary: Sus ojos no pudieron evitar divagar por toda su figura y deleitarse con ella. Era imposible ocultar sus reacciones y peor aun… intentar no hacerle nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfecta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respiro hondo, dejando entrar el calido aire a sus pulmones. Sus mechones irregulares caían en picos sobre sus ojos, tapando un poco de su visión y sus ojos avellana se mantenían cerrados sin miras de querer abrirse.

El tronco del árbol que sostenía su espalda era lo suficientemente cómodo para relajarlo y despejar su mente, cosa que agradecería infinitamente…si el nombre Kuchiki Rukia no volviera a torturarlo.

¿Como diablos hacia para infiltrarse siempre? A cada maldito segundo que tenia libre, la recordaba, tan segura, altiva, malditamente fría y elegante… tan endemoniadamente tentadora.

La conocía demasiado, sabia que esa faceta de indiferencia para con él era solamente para inflar su orgullo, ese orgullo que se encargaba de mantener la distancia entre ellos.

Sus peleas constantes eran cosa de todos los días, querían que las demás personas vieran entre ellos un odio inexistente que ocultaba la atracción innegable de sus cuerpos.

Porque ella lo retaba, retaba a su corazón y se aseguraba la victoria con eso, sabiendo que él era apenas un adolescente inmaduro que nunca iba a reconocer lo que sentía por ella…

La vio a lo lejos caminando con sus amigas, sus ojos no pudieron evitar divagar por toda su figura y deleitarse con ella. Aunque se negara, era imposible ocultar sus reacciones cuando la tenia en su campo visual y peor aun… intentar no hacerle nada.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, afilando sus ojos avellana al verla reírse con perfección, siempre manteniendo la compostura para no exagerar con sus emociones, viéndose siempre...

…demasiado perfecta.

Si, la palabra que la definía sin lugar a dudas era esa, siempre cuidándose de la mirada ajena, quedando como una dama frente a cualquiera, cuidando sus palabras, sacando a relucir su inteligencia, caminando de esa forma tan arrogante, como si pudiera hacer lo que se propusiera, siendo conciente de la mirada de todos los hombres en su figura, hombres que la idolatraban por su belleza y terquedad, por tener ese carácter insoportable que la hacia parecer inalcanzable, todo en ella rozaba la perfección.

Ella presentaba un desafío.

Y eso le jodia de sobremanera.

Revolvió sus anaranjados cabellos para distraerse y calmarse. Él no era así, no perdía el control nunca, por nada ni nadie y esa chiquilla caprichosa no seria la causante de sus problemas, no iba a permitirle acabar con la muralla que había construido con tanto esfuerzo.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se concentro en tomar aire reiteradas veces para acallar los golpeteos contra su pecho.

"_Si ella es perfecta, yo seré un dios griego…"_

.

.

.

Termine! Fa, hace mucho que no escribo nada u.u espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto, es cortito, pero a mi me gusto escribirlo. Ustedes decidirán si sigo o no. Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Imposible**

.

.

.

Escuchaba las voces de su entorno, pero no se preocupaba por prestarles atención, perdida en _él_, siempre sentía la misma opresión en el pecho de saber lo imposible que era para ella Kurosaki Ichigo, siempre tenia ese malestar incomodo en el estomago que escondía bajo su mal humor.

Él era demasiado insoportable, irrefutablemente peleador y perspicaz en cada momento que compartían. Si fuera una chica normal, se excusaría pasando de él, pero su temperamento hacia que le contestara cada palabra, cada gesto por pura rabia y rencor.

Lo odiaba con toda su alma, el chico popular, el que estaba lleno de gente a su alrededor dispuesta a acercarse a él, y ni se mosqueaba. En cambio ella era diferente, porque si bien no pasaba desapercibida en el instituto, no era más que por su familia, "los Kuchiki", solo unas pocas amistades, de las que siempre estaban con ella estaban presentes porque verdaderamente la querían. El idiota mas arrogante y fastidioso que había conocido, él era esa clase de persona que la sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad, aunque le había costado horrores, ella pudo estar en su misma escuela solo por el simple hecho de no compartir un curso, de estar ella en una punta y él en otra.

Sino, su vida seria un total infierno.

Verlo pasar con tantas chicas muertas por él a su alrededor, ignorando a cada una de ellas con maestría, por demás acostumbrado al hecho. Siempre con su grupo de amigos a su lado, hablando de cosas menores. Mostrando esa mirada fría y seria a todo el mundo, diciendo claramente "soy un chico maduro, no se me acerquen" por dios! Lo único que sabía era ocultarse tras su personalidad para no verse afectado en ningún tema amoroso…

Por eso mismo no tenia una novia fija, usaba a la que le gustaba o convenía y luego la dejaba regada en algún lado, sin importarle nada.

"_Un cobarde patético…"_

Por eso tampoco podía entenderse ella misma. Porque a pesar de todas las razones anteriores por la cual debería detestarlo, guardaba una minima esperanza en su corazón de que ese hombre cambie un poco, que sea una persona diferente para poder estar con él.

Y esa era su forma de pensar mas egoísta, no podía cambiar a las personas, Kurosaki Ichigo había nacido y crecido así y ella…se había enamorado igual de él. Su tonto e inútil corazón lo quería casi con desesperación…

Sabiendo de sobra, que ese hombre era imposible para ella.

.

.

.

Como veo que les gusto mi trabajito, lo continuo ñ.ñ

Muchísimas gracias a todas las amigables personas que me dejaron un comentario, a cada uno que leía, me ponía mas y mas contenta :) me emociona mucho que les guste la forma en que los describo a este par de orgullosos *.*

Este es el ultimo capitulo que muestra sus sentimientos, con Rukia ya terminamos. Los siguientes serán de situaciones entre ellos. Sayo!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Incentivo**

Saboreo la paleta con su lengua, dejando que el dulce sabor de la frutilla y el limón hagan una controvertida reacción en sus papilas gustativas.

Paseo sus ojos una y otra vez en las agujas del reloj que en exactamente 1:15 min. Anunciaría la hora del receso. Estaba en la clase de sociología, nada que no pueda controlar, había que ser un verdadero idiota para tener dificultades con esa materia.

Ese día en especial estaba bastante aburrida, pero lo que la animaba un poco era que le quedaba una sola hora para irse a su casa, solo una más…

Rin…Rin!

Se levanto con ánimos de su pupitre y compartió mirada con sus amigas. Tatsuki, Senna y Matsumoto tenían la misma cara de agobio que ella, se río en sus adentros por las muecas de las susodichas y emprendió el rumbo al pasillo siendo seguida por las demás muchachas.

-Yay! Juro que no podía mas allá adentro!-se quejo Senna, poniendo cara de derrotada y estirando sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Su extraño cabello morado estaba como siempre atado en un lazo de color rojo, y sus ojos miel lucían un poco cansados.

-No seas melodramática Senna, solo fueron dos horas, mis entrenamientos son mucho peores que soportar esto.-contradijo Tatsuki, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que miraba como Matsumoto Rangiku peinaba su espesa cabellera con sus finos dedos.-No es un centro de belleza Rangiku, solo es el instituto.-la formada mujer la miro de reojo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Eso lo dices porque no eres muy femenina que se diga Tatsuki, no me culpes a mi por querer destacar entre tantas arpías trepadoras.-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos grises.-Los hombres se fijan mucho en lo físico, debo estar siempre espectacular.

La chica rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-Chicas, voy por mis calificaciones del taller de dibujo, no me tardo.-anuncio Rukia dirigiéndose a la dirección a paso calmado.

…

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba molesto, irritado y tenia ganas de cruzarse con el idiota de Keigo Asano para molerlo a golpes. Su ignorante amigo había hecho una de las suyas en la clase de química, había mezclado dos sustancias químicas que habían producido una reacción explosiva. Termino con la cara dura, el laboratorio lleno de humo y el humor de todos sus compañeros-incluyéndose-en un estado dañino para el pelimarron.

Lo que de verdad no entendía, era como diablos había terminado _el _en la dirección. Al tenerlo como el chico conflictivo, popular, desobediente y temido del colegio, asumieron inmediatamente que el culpable había sido él, o que al menos, estaba implicado en el tema.

Bufo y frunció el ceño más de lo normal, mientras escuchaba como la directora le daba el sermón de siempre, todo sobre el prestigio del régimen de educación de esa institución. A decir verdad, sabia que tanto él, como ella estaban aburridos del tema, Yourichi era la directora mas loca que había y si le hablaba sobre todo eso, era solamente por ser parte de las reglas.

Tock, tock!

La mujer de pelo violeta y mirada afilada, soltó un suspiro casi de alivio y musito un "adelante". No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera y detrás de la gruesa madera entrara una chica menuda, de exóticos ojos violetas y mirada indiferente. Dio unos pasos dentro de la oficina e hizo una leve reverencia a su superior, dándole un saludo.

-lamento molestarla Yourichi-sama, pero se retrasaron las calificaciones de dibujo y tanto yo como mis compañeros necesitamos que las revise y firme para saber como nos ha ido.

-creo que mas que por ti, vienes por tus compañeros ¿verdad, Kuchiki?-indago la mujer con una media sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente que ella estaba mas que aprobada en esas artes, pues ella misma había visto unas cuantas obras de la pequeña morena y podía asegurar que tenia futuro en eso.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y ahí si se fijo en la otra persona que compartía el espacio con ellas dos, sus enormes ojos se abrieron de más por una fracción de segundo, pero inmediatamente volvió a tomar la compostura. Kurosaki Ichigo, con esa pose de niño malo, la miraba con una sonrisa torcida y arrogante desde su asiento.

Yourichi se levanto para revolver unos cajones buscando las libretas antes mencionadas. Rukia hizo el mejor esfuerzo para no prestarle atención al pelinaranja, se mantuvo con esa pose fría y distante prestándole atención a lo que quedaba de su paleta. Ichigo no paso por alto este punto.

-Valla, Rukia. ¿Tú vienes aquí por tu propia cuenta y encima es a buscar tus excelentes notas? Siempre tan perfecta.-escupió para molestarla, ensanchando la hilera de blancos dientes.

-Claro, porque yo no pierdo mi tiempo haciendo estupideces para llamar la atención…Ichigo-menciono su nombre de igual forma que el aludido, y volvió su vista a la directora, que ajena a todo esto, maldecía en voz alta a su incompetente secretaria.

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras la miraba con odio, "estupida Rukia" pensaba mientras sus ojos no podían evitar seguir su boca… como disfrutaba ese dulce, como saboreaba y comprobaba la textura.

Sin poderlo ocultar, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso, y volteo la mirada al tiempo que se levantaba como rayo de la silla.

-Que haces Kurosaki?-pregunto Yourichi con una ceja alzada.

-Tengo…tengo clases ahora mismo, y necesito levantar nota.-se excuso lo mas rápido que pudo.

Traspaso la puerta de madera color caoba como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera…y no pudo evitar notar la mirada de autosuficiencia que le mando la morena chica mientras le sonreía complacida por haberle ganado la batalla…indirectamente ella sabia lo que provocaba en su ser.

"Joder, ahora necesito una ducha…"

.

.

.

Hola chicas, siento la demora, sucede que estuve con angina toda una semana entera y bueno, no podía disponer de la computadora. Así que me hice un tiempito ahora que estoy bien y escribí el capitulo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos sus lindos comentarios, el dia que me falten me va a faltar la inspiración u.u Espero que este capi sea de su agrado!

Adiós!


	4. Chapter 4

…**Una forma de descargarse…**

.

.

.

Dio gracias a que su taller de dibujo haya terminado, esas clases le encantaban, pero sin duda le molestaba quedarse un rato más los lunes y los viernes en el instituto. Por suerte ahora tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar.

Giro en la esquina de su casa y diviso dos figuras que apenas se vislumbraban por la luz de la luna, sin tomarle importancia, siguió avanzando hacia el par de desconocidos, ansiando llegar a su casa lo antes posible para poder tirarse en su cama y descansar un poco.

Afirmo su maletín negro en su pequeña mano y reprimió un bostezo a medida que se tallaba los ojos. Escucho un pequeño gemido y no pudo evitar girar su cabeza en sentido del cercano ruido…

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron y su corazón palpito fuerte contra su pecho.

Inoue Orihime estaba siendo apresada contra una pared y el torso de Kurosaki Ichigo. Las manos del pelinaranja firmemente asidas a su cintura y su torso aplastando el prominente pecho de la hermosa mujer, sus bocas unidas en un juego erótico de movimientos y sensaciones. Las mejillas de la mujer sonrojadas de un carmesí latente por el calor y la vergüenza.

Podría haber jurado que estuvo un minuto sin respirar, para cuando el aire pedía entrar a grandes bocanadas por su boca.

Los gemidos eran de Orihime, gemidos que eran provocados por la boca persuasiva y feroz del joven de ojos avellana. Claro, la tenía tomada fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sin dejarla escapar de su cuerpo, casi parecía obligarla a tener ese contacto tan íntimo…pero eso seria una total mentira, porque él era Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico mas codiciado del instituto y sabía que Orihime lo amaba desde pequeña.

Sintió una pequeña punzada al verlos así, ver esa posición que mantenían, viendo los movimientos salvajes de los labios del pelinaranja sobre la ya hinchada y roja boca de la pelinaranja.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que sus pasos se habían detenido y que el agarre de su bolso había incrementado su fuerza considerablemente. Tenia que pasar si o si por al lado de ellos, su casa estaba en esa esquina. "maldito descerebrado, podría hacer sus cochinadas en otro lugar y momento" maldijo por lo bajo. Tomo unos segundo más y se concentro en recuperar la compostura para pasar lo más indiferente ante esa escena. Apenas estaba a unos quince metros de ellos y no la veían por la oscuridad seguramente.

Ahora la posición cambio, las manos de ella le abrazaban el cuello mientras enterraba sus finos dedos en la rebelde cabellera y él simplemente llevaba su mano hasta su trasero, estrujándolo sobre la pollera, mientras con su otra mano, la tomaba de la nuca profundizando el contacto.

Sintió repugnancia al verlos, ¿él iba a cambiar?..."en tus sueños pedazo de idiota"

Sus ojos violetas se vieron opacados, sin brillo. Paso a paso se fue acercando a su casa y por ende, a las dos personas que seguían besándose. Estaba a unos dos metros en cuanto Orihime abrió un poco sus ojos grises al sentir unos pasos y se separo de Ichigo bastante más sonrojada que antes, acomodándose los cabellos con la mano.

-Ku-Kuchiki-san!-grito totalmente avergonzada.

-Hola Inoue.-la saludo-Hola pervertido.-dijo con un tono lleno de ironía para el Kurosaki.

-¿Pervertido?-pregunto enfadado pero un tanto divertido por su presencia.

-Al menos sácale la mano de encima, idiota.-dijo empezando a caminar nuevamente, pasándole al lado con cara indiferente. Allí fue que Ichigo lo noto, seguía tocándole el trasero a Orihime y ella lo había notado también, lo sabia por el color rojo de su cara.

-Pe-Perdón!-dijo y saco su mano rápidamente.

-No…no importa.-susurro agachando la cabeza.

Ichigo afilo los ojos en dirección al caminar pacifico de Rukia Kuchiki, una creciente ira lo invadía cada vez que la cruzaba, cada que la morena lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Gracias Orihime…necesitaba esto.-le dijo, supo que sonó como un autentico patan, su mirada cambio a una triste al ver el estado sumiso y acongojado de la mujer. Ella era buena y lo que menos se merecía era un tipo como el, que la trate de esa manera tan despectiva y grosera.

-Kurosaki-Kun, yo puedo…

-Pero esto no volverá a repetirse, lo lamento.-la interrumpió con mirada seria, le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho con las manos en los bolsillos en la misma dirección que Rukia, al final, su casa estaba a tres cuadras de allí.

Orihime se quedo muda, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo y las ideas mezcladas en su cabeza. Odiaba la situación, desearía poder haberle dicho que no, haberse resistido a él, pero era demasiado tonta e ingenua para tratar de alejar al hombre que amaba tanto.

"¿podré conformarme con esto? ¿Ser la segunda opción suya?..."

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Que les pareció este capi? Me quieren matar? Jaja espero que no XD. Sino no podré seguir con la historia. Saludos y cuídense!


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Descontrol…**

.

.

.

.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha, y se quedo quieto, dejando que las gotas de agua aun tibias, le recorrieran la espalda y el resto del cuerpo. Con poco entusiasmo, salio de la bañadera, apoyando la planta de sus pies en la alfombra azul que cubría la mayor parte del piso de cerámica.

Se sentía un gran estupido, aún seguía recordando lo que paso hace un par de horas, aun seguía recordando la cara de indiferencia de la morena ante la situación en la que lo descubrió a él y a Orihime. No es que le importara eso, para nada, solo que no podía explicarse como una mujer podía resistirse de esa forma a su persona, como podía pelearlo, mirarlo de esa forma tan odiosa y a la vez tan superada.

Eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

No esperaba que ella se ponga celosa ni nada, pero al menos esperaba notar un poco de irritación en su voz, alguna prueba fehaciente que demostrara que no le gustaba para nada esa escena. Si hizo algún comentario, solo fue para molestarlo.

En ese sentido también la detestaba, porque podía cubrir tan o mejor que el sus sentimientos, y los hacia invisibles ante los demás. Aunque… la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía y era muy probable que haya hablado con ellos para demostrar su incomodidad, sino, conociéndola como la conocía, simplemente hubiera pasado de ellos.

Ató una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con su mano limpio el vidrio empañado frente a él. Estudio mínimamente sus facciones, su barbilla varonil, sus despeinados cabellos anaranjados, descuidados pero tan rebeldes que daban un toque que le sentaba bien y por ultimo, sus ojos avellana, no eran demasiado grandes, pero si profundos y desafiantes.

Apretó sus puños y se cambio rápidamente, esa tal Kuchiki Rukia aprendería…que era imposible resistirse a él, le haría entender el poder que tenia para manejarla y juraba por dios que iba a pisotear su orgullo. Hasta verla indefensa ante él.

…

Se sentó frente a un espejo de su habitación, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar las hebras negras de su cabello con cuidado y tranquilidad. Una toalla roja rodeaba su silueta cubriéndola de su desnudez.

Miro las pequeñas gotas que le caían de los mechones de pelo, una vez conforme con su cabello, dejo el cepillo a un lado y se levanto caminando unos pasos hacia su cocina. Bajo las escaleras al compás de la música que sonaba en el comedor.

Hacia bastante que no se permitía bailar libremente, así que solo se dejo llevar, contorneaba sus coderas al ritmo de la canción "crazy" de aerosmith. La vos descabellada y perturbadora del cantante, le permitía salir un poco de la rutina y desatarse un poco. Cosa inusual en ella.

Ven aquí nena

Sabes que me llevas arriba de la pared

La manera de hacerlo bien en todos los sucios trucos que tiras

Parece como que lo estamos haciendo mas de lo que hacemos el amor…

Llego justo frente a la puerta de la casa de la morena, su mente analizo las posibilidades… si tocaba la puerta, ella no abriría, no al menos sin darle el sermón de su vida antes. Así que tomo la única opción que le quedaba, entrar por su propia cuenta.

Sus ojos se agudizaron en cuanto vio una enredadera la suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlo que daba justo al balcón de su habitación. Camino sobre el césped con cuidado, tomo un extremo bastante fuerte de la enredadera y comenzó a trepar por ella con habilidad, agradecía interiormente cuando de niño trepaba todos los días a los árboles de su casa.

Y siempre pareces tener algo en tu mente más que yo

Chica, tienes que cambiar tus locos modos de ser

La ventana estaba abierta, así que le dio un fácil acceso. De inmediato se puso colorado en cuanto vio un par de bragas blancas y un sostén del mismo color sobre la cama de la chica.

-Salio de bañarse hace unos momentos…-susurro al ver un pequeño camino de gotitas en el piso de madera y notar la puerta del baño entreabierta.

Tu me escuchas

Dices que te vas en un tren de las siete y media

Y que te vas a Hollywood

Chica me has estado dando la línea tantas veces

Tomo una jarra de jugo de la heladera y tomo un vaso lleno, luego saco una manzana de la enorme fuente sobre la mesa. Eran las dos de la tarde y el hambre se había hecho presente.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación, tenia que terminar de cambiarse y luego, iría de compras.

Sus enormes ojos violetas se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver un chico de cabello naranja y mirada picara sentado cómodamente en su cama, mirándola con expectación, esperando a ver su reacción.

-Ichigo! Que diablos haces aquí?-grito frunciendo el ceño. El joven ensancho su sonrisa por la reacción tan esperada y se relamió los labios al notar el estado de ella.

Su clase consigue que el sentimiento malo parezca bueno

Esa clase de amor

Convierte a un hombre en esclavo

Esa clase de amor

Envía a un hombre directo a su tumba.

-Vengo a verte…Rukia.-pronuncio a medida que recorría su figura gentilmente tapada por la toalla roja, la morena no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la vergüenza y la furia.

-Quiero que te vallas ahora, Kurosaki.-sentencio con desdén, tapándose lo mas posible con las manos.

-Eso no seria divertido no crees?-ella se movió unos pasos hacia atrás en cuanto el se levanto y camino hacia ella.-Me tenes miedo?-agrego con sorna al verla dudativa en su accionar.

-Cállate! Vete ahora.-volvió a insistir, ya sin tanta convicción.

Las grandes manos de Kurosaki Ichigo pronto dieron con su cintura y Rukia no pudo mas que gemir al sentir su mano sobre su trasero. El pelinaranja sonrío de lado y ubico su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro y su cuello, respirando el intenso aroma frutal de su cuerpo.

Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena, me vuelvo loco

Tu lo haces posible

Luego te vas

Si tu me vuelves

Loco, loco, loco por ti

Rukia no sabía que hacer o pensar, nunca hubiese dejado que la situación llegue a ese nivel, pero la forma en que él la miraba y la había tocado, era simplemente imposible de resistir. Esas manos grandes la llenaban de una forma indescriptible y esa forma tan arrogante y posesiva de tratarla, la dejaba expuesta.

Ichigo por su parte, estaba disfrutando al máximo del momento, Kuchiki Rukia era un bien demasiado inalcanzable para cualquiera, pero sin embargo, él tenia el placer de poder tocarla, de poder sentirla junto a él.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad e inocencia característica de su persona y levanto un poco la cabeza, gesto que el de ojos avellana entendió al instante, posando sus labios sobre los suaves y pequeños de ella, atrapándolos con ternura, moviéndolos al compás de sus deseos…

¿Qué puedo hacer cariño?

Me siento como de color azul

Estás empacando tus cosas y hablando como rufián

E intentando decirme que es el momento de irse

Pero yo sé que no tienes nada debajo de ese tapado

Y es todo un show

Se separaron con una mirada llena de lujuria e Ichigo la guío con pasos certeros, hasta la cama, donde la acostó lentamente, llenándola de caricias y besos por todas las partes expuestas, en las piernas, en el cuello, en los brazos y demás.

La miro a los ojos casi con suplica, pedía su mínimo permiso para dar el siguiente paso, una única señal que le indicara que ella quería y deseaba eso tanto como él. Rukia sonrío tiernamente y le acaricio la cara dulcemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ichigo le devolvió el gesto y poso un calido beso en sus labios, un beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas y mas feroz e intenso.

Ahora recordaba su propósito, ahora se acordaba que había ido allí para someterla y tenerla bajo su control. Para hacerla sufrir y aunque sonara raro…solo quería complacerla y hacerla feliz, solo eso.

Esa clase de amor

Me hace que quiera empujar

Bajo la sombra, si

Esa clase de amor

Si, ahora nunca voy a ser el mismo

Soltó una carcajada ante lo cierto de la música que ahora escuchaba.

"ella lograba cambiarlo totalmente"

Su mano divago por su cintura, por encima de la tela que aun tenia la chica sobre ella y llego hasta el inicio de un pequeño nudo que asía la toalla a ella. Con una sonrisa socarrona, desato el nudo con maestría, tirando al piso la molesta envoltura.

-Aquí quería llegar.-susurro en su oído, para después mirar su cuerpo con devoción, admiración y anhelo. Rukia suspiro lentamente, se sentía tan pequeña e indefensa ante la mirada profunda de Ichigo, tan bien…

Se sentía protegida, aunque supiera que ese era el error más grande de su vida, aunque sabía perfectamente que él quería lastimarla. No puso barreras, no le impidió nada… solo se limito a disfrutarlo.

Por única vez

-Ichigo, por favor. Ten cuidado-le pidió.

Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica

Porque me estoy volviendo loco

Necesito tu amor, cariño

Necesito tu amor

Loco, loco, loco por ti

Él llevo una mano a sus senos, para masajearlos lentamente, disfrutando al sentir los gemidos de aprobación del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Rukia llevo por instinto, sus manos pequeñas al palpitante miembro del joven, que gimió roncamente al sentir esa caricia tan intima y esperada.

Ella, al comprender que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, comenzó a mover su mano de forma envolvente, comprobando como los espasmos recorrían el cuerpo de Ichigo, se sintió rara, por primera vez hacia eso, pero quería que el se sintiera bien, quería poder alcanzar aunque sea mínimamente a las demás mujeres con las que el haya estado antes.

Tenía una pequeña ilusión de que quedara su marca en aquel cuerpo, de que ella fuera algo especial para él.

Pronto, sintió como colocaba su miembro en la estrecha cavidad y trago fuerte, Ichigo le tomo la cara y la obligo a que lo viera… entro en ella de una sola estocada, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Solo a gritar de dolor.

Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica

Porque me estoy volviendo loco

Loco, loco, loco por ti

Tu lo haces posible, luego te vas

Si tu me vuelves

-Eres mía, Rukia. Solo mía.-soltó con un placer inmenso. La tomo de las nalgas e hizo presión para que sus cuerpos encajaran mas cómodamente. Las paredes tan estrechas de la morena lo volvían loco, lo hacían querer mas y mas de ella. Se sentía tan satisfecho… deseaba todo de ella. Sentirla más.

Rukia gimió alto, cerrando los ojos presa del dolor y el placer que la embargaban al mismo tiempo. Araño la espalda de Ichigo, sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno, odiándolo y odiándose… sabía que él iba a lastimarla. Siempre pasaría eso con ella, seria la que mas sufra de los dos, porque ella lo amaba con locura.

Ichigo no espero a que se acostumbrara a él ni a su ritmo, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y deseo, entrando con salvajismo en ella. Ella se había quedado callada, ya no se movía. Solo escuchaba los gemidos roncos y placenteros del Kurosaki.

Sintiéndose usada, escondió un par de lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas…

.

"…_Siempre termino sufriendo por ti, Ichigo…"_

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo chicas, perdonen la tardanza u.u hace como un mes que no actualizo. Pero es que estuve de fiesta en fiesta, agosto es un mes terrible para mi jaja. Lo siento, prometo tratar de continuar más rápido y que los capítulos sean de su agrado. Sino me avisan ;)

Bye, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Eemmm… hola? Si, soy yo jeje, la que actualizo por ultima vez hace un tiempito laaargo :P perdonen chicas, es que no se que me paso. Bueno, por mas explicaciones que de, lo que importa es el capitulo. Espero que les agrade! Y ojala sigan queriendo leer mi fic :( gracias a todas desde ya ñ.ñ

.

**Odiarte!**

.

.

.

Sus ojos vibraron un poco ante la presencia del sol sobre ellos, pero se resistían a abrirse por completo, su cuerpo entero sentía un gran cansancio y porque no, una notoria incomodidad.

Obligo a sus parpados y los abrió por completo, teniendo una pequeña vista del lugar donde se hallaba, era su casa, su habitación, su cama, estaba desnuda y… todos los sucesos de la noche anterior acudieron a su cabeza como imágenes de una película.

Ella se había entregado a Ichigo Kurosaki con total consentimiento, había compartido la cama con ese ser que tanto detestaba y a la vez amaba con locura. Ichigo la había echo suya de una forma salvaje, solo por el simple echo de saciar sus mas bajos instintos.

No fue de la forma en que ella lo hubiera deseado, pues no se sintió ni amada, ni cómoda ni tranquila con él.

Ladeo su cabeza de lado y lo vio, tan sereno y apacible durmiendo a su lado, con sus facciones varoniles relajadas y su hermoso cuerpo cubierto hasta la cintura con la sabana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo borrar los recuerdos de la noche pasada y deseando estar soñando solamente.

-Mmm…Ru-kia.-susurro el hombre a su lado con voz ronca. Ella pego un brinco inmediato de la cama y se levanto cubriéndose la mayor parte del cuerpo.-Que tonta…, ya lo vi todo.-Siguió sacarron con una media sonrisa a medida que se tallaba el ojo.

Rukia trago duro, a pesar de todo, el corazón, su maldito corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho con la sola mención de su nombre en sus labios.

-Porque?...-susurro la morena con la vista gacha, Ichigo junto mas el ceño y la miro.

-Porque que?

-Porque me trataste de esa forma…!-grito mirándolo a la cara con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, viéndolo con rabia reflejada en sus orbes violetas. Se sentía tan estupida otra vez, por permitirle que juegue con ella, por dejarlo que la maneje a su antojo y voluntad.

Ahí fue cuando Ichigo recordó la pasada noche, las secuencias aparecieron en su cabeza con rapidez, y él mismo se sintió ajeno viéndose de esa manera, se sintió sucio y porque no, cobarde. Solo un maldito cobarde trataba de esa forma a una mujer, mas aun cuando no se trataba de una mujer cualquiera, Kuchiki Rukia era de destacar entre las demás, no por su porte ni elegancia innatas, sino por ser la mujer a la cual lo unía un sentimiento extrañamente agradable…

Cosa que no demostró para nada.

Vio sus ojos hermosos empañados por el llanto contenido, las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza y seguramente, la rabia contenida. Las manos pequeñas haciendo con fuerza la sabana para cubrir su frágil y como lo recordaba, hermoso cuerpo.

Su mente se había nublado cuando cometió tal acto, fue por la posesividad y las inmensas ganas de sentirla suya que la trato de esa manera. No se detuvo a pensar que Rukia… no era una mas del montón, por mas que eso lo sabia muy bien.

-Rukia… perdona, lo siento mucho.-dijo finalmente. Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos avellana decaídos, en un estado de arrepentimiento.-Yo te…

-No lo digas!-lo interrumpió- No quiero saber nada mas Ichigo…! Déjame odiarte como siempre quise, como siempre trate y no pude.-añadió con tristeza.

-Pero yo no quiero eso!- se comenzó a desesperar.-No deseo que me odies!

-Pues es una lastima sabes?...-una media sonrisa triste apareció en sus finos labios.-Con lo que hiciste, se me va a hacer bastante fácil.

-Rukia no…

-Vete.

Corto sus palabras sonando muy decidida, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, para poder hablar. Kuchiki Rukia no se dejaba humillar de esa forma sin cobrar venganza…

Lo próximo a escuchar fue el ruido de la puerta cerrándose lentamente, Kurosaki Ichigo había abandonado su habitación…

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

**Cambiando el rumbo**

.

.

.

En cuanto Ichigo salio de la casa de la Kuchiki, volvió a plantearse lo que había pasado entre ellos, si no hubiese sido por él, si hubiese tenido una minima consideración con Rukia, ella no lo odiaría. Sabía que la orgullosa mujer tenia una cierta antipatía con él desde la primera impresión entre ellos.

No la culpaba, la primera vez que sus miradas se habían cruzado, él estaba peleando con un chico de un curso superior porque según el muchacho, él se había robado el amor de su "querida y hermosa" novia. Su contestación fue corta y drástica… "si ella me ha buscado, será porque en ti no encuentra lo que verdaderamente le apasiona en la cama" refiriéndose obviamente a la poca química de la pareja, mostró una sonrisa arrogante y despectiva hacia el chico, el cual comenzó una pelea… que termino en su visita al hospital y la de Ichigo a la dirección por millonésima vez en esa semana.

Por esa, y otras causas de su especial carácter, Ichigo no había sido nunca visto como un chico ni amigable, ni normal. Uno problemático y desinteresado lo caracterizaría de mejor manera. Aunque sabia de antemano que Rukia no se dejaría llevar por la opinión de los demás, él solo se había ganado su "puesto" de chico malo.

Pero volviendo a su situación actual, las palabras de Rukia le habían sonado muy duras y sinceras y habían calado en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos. Con la brutalidad que la trato, no es difícil imaginar que ella lo odia. Es más, ni siquiera tenían una relación un poco llevadera, él simplemente apareció y la tomo como suya marcándola.

Lo peor de todo es que sabia que se había encaprichado con esa menuda mujer, su carácter y belleza lo habían atrapado con tal fuerza…

Rukia lamentablemente estaría siempre en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Seco con el dorso de su mano las últimas lagrimas que habían derramado sus ojos violetas, miro hacia su cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados y lo volvió a nombrar. Susurro su nombre con angustia e ira.

Se levanto de su improvisado asiento en el piso y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el baño, se metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Se sentía débil y engañada. ¿De que? Él no le había inspirado nunca confianza ni protección, ¿Por qué se la daría en esa ocasión?

Ingenua, solo lo pensó porque para ella… había sido su "especial" primera vez.

-… Ichigo, te aseguro que para ti no seré como las demás chiquillas tontas con las que estas acostumbrado a tratar.-cerro sus puños con cierta rabia y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, sacando de a poco los rastros que había dejado Ichigo en su piel, el sendero de saliva en su cuello y senos… las marcas rojas en sus muslos y caderas seguían persistentes aun, tardarían un poco mas hasta borrarse por completo. Ella iba a ocultar todo lo que quedara de él, exceptuando la única marca que no podría borrar en mucho tiempo. La presencia de Ichigo latía furiosa dentro suyo.

.

.

.

Se incorporo de a poco en la cama, comenzando a acostumbrar sus ojos a los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las cortinas de su habitación. Bostezo y se levanto para comenzar a vestirse por inercia, con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.

Una vez listo, bajo las escaleras a la planta baja para tomar su desayuno, encontró a Karin comiendo una tostada mientras miraba un programa de espíritus en la tele y Yuzu, como siempre acercando a la mesa el desayuno de todos.

-¿Y el viejo?-pregunto, no porque lo extrañara, sino porque con su irritante forma de ser era prácticamente imposible que no estuviera a esas horas de la mañana para joderle el día.

-buen día Onii-Chan!-saludo como siempre la menor con una tierna sonrisa-Papa esta con un paciente suyo al que se ve le darán el alta esta tarde, es uno de los que opero por un tumor.-recordó con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Con razón no esta de molesto por acá.-soltó y dio un respingo tomando asiento al lado de la pequeña morena.-Gracias Yuzu.-agrego cuando puso el plato con tostadas y dulce frente de él, además de un jugo de naranja.-Tiene buena pinta.

La niña se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido y ensancho mas su sonrisa. Contenta de que su comida sea tan bien aceptada.

-Me voy-dijo Karin tomando su maletín- Hoy debo llegar mas temprano.- sin querer escuchar nada, salio de la casa Kurosaki.

-Karin-Chan-Yuzu inflo los cachetes mientras movía el cucharón.-Se esta pareciendo a ti Onii-Chan.-lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

-Tsk!-termino de dar el ultimo bocado a su tostada y tomo el jugo de naranja de golpe-Hasta luego.-y cerro de un portazo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Aunque no tan arrogante ni malhumorada…-susurro la menor con una pequeña risita.

.

.

.

-Ey Rukia!-la morena detuvo sus pasos y volteo para ver a Senna agitándole el brazo y Matsumoto junto a Tatsuki sonriéndoles.-Valla, hace media cuadra te estamos llamando niña, donde estas, eh?-le pregunto picándole la cabeza con un dedo.

-Lo lamento, estaba…pensando.-se sincero.

-Ya lo sabemos eso, lo importante es en quien. Con quien andas Kia-Chan?-intervino Matsumoto con una sonrisa picara e insinuante.

-Eeeh? Con nadie! Solo pensaba, maldición!-exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

-Valla valla Rukia, estas bastante cabrona hoy.-dijo Tatsuki disfrutando de la situación.

-Ash!...perdón, no quise hablar así. Solo entremos al instituto.-determino como ultima palabra, las tres amigas la siguieron con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus caras, era mas que obvio para ellas que Rukia tenia alguien en mente. Solo que no se imaginaban quien ni por que.

.

.

.

-Ehh… Kurosaki-Kun.-una vergonzosa y apenas audible voz lo llamo, Ichigo se dio la vuelta sabiendo de quien se trataba, Inoue Orihime estaba parada frente a él con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas hacia delante, su postura era delicada y se veía desprotegida.

-Inoue, ¿te sucede algo?-se permitió ser amable con ella, pues su ultimo encontronazo no había sido de "desconocidos" mas bien, la había besado salvajemente contra una pared. Situación que no competía para nada con la voluptuosa mujer.

-Como? No, no!-negó con las manos.-Solo quisiera hablar contigo después de clases.-pidió a medida que el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba.

-Claro, te esperare en el patio. Nos vemos.

-Adiós…

Siguió el camino hacia su aula sin darle importancia a lo dicho por la pelinaranja, no tenia porque alarmarse, Inoue no le causaría problemas al menos.

-Escuchaste lo de Kuchiki?-escucho a su izquierda.

-Si, dicen que Ulquiorra va a hablar con ella.-susurro una femenina emocionada.-Que suerte tiene Kuchiki-san!

Ichigo frunció el ceño, ¿Ulquiorra? Ese nombre le sonaba…

Por supuesto, era hijo huérfano, sus padres habían muerto dejándole una herencia millonaria a él, para Ichigo personalmente era un idiota mas, pero según sabia, entre las mujeres del instituto tenia gran popularidad, solo porque era un chico pijo que rechazaba e ignoraba a todas.

-Vamos Megumi! Creo que vi a Kuchiki por la parte de arte, Ulquiorra la estaba buscando, hay que ver que pasa!-sin mas, las chicas salieron corriendo con una sonrisa de chismosas en el rostro…

Y él las siguió con paso cauteloso, porque estaba involucrada su enana y ni Ulquiorra ni nadie…

No, ella… ella lo odiaba.

.

Sus pasos se hicieron mas rápidos y largos, avanzo por el pasillo con los ojos tapados por su flequillo, no importaba lo que le hubiese dicho, él la necesitaba y la quería, y no soportaría verla con otro hombre.

Estaba a dos aulas de la de arte, cuando los vio…

Ulquiorra Schifler en ese momento dejaba escapar de sus labios el nombre de la morena… Rukia se daba la vuelta sorprendida y él avanzaba con pasos seguros hacia ella.

La vio como fruncía el ceño con precaución, abría un poco la boca para decir algo, pero la volvía a cerrar contrariada.

Al verlo cerca, retrocedió un poco, chocando contra la pared del pasillo.

Ichigo concentro toda su atención en la escena frente a sus atónitos ojos, la imagen de Rukia junto a otro hombre lo perturbo por unos momentos. No sedaba cuenta de la gente a su alrededor que veía la escena junto a él.

-Ulquiorra?-dijo la morena confusa.

-Rukia...-su voz profunda y fuerte la alarmo.

Termino por acortar las distancias de sus cuerpos y cubrió a la morena por su altura completamente. La tomo del mentón para que viera directo a sus ojos y puso una mano en su cadera, Rukia abrió los ojos con impresión. Por ultimo, unió sus bocas en un simple roce que dejo de piedra a la chica, los labios aunque fríos de Ulquiorra, le habían producido una sensación agradable y no tuvo tiempo a reprocharse mentalmente por no haberlo quitado de encima suyo.

Ichigo apretó un puño, Ulquiorra estaba tocando a Rukia, la mujer que él había echo suya hace pocas horas y además la había besado frente a sus narices.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle…

"…Rukia se ve que no era solo su tentación, tanbien la de otros hombres…"

.

.

.

.

Fuaaa! Lo termine el cap . espero que les guste, hice caso a los que me dijeron que eran muy cortos, el próximo tratare de q siga así o mas largo. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son ustedes las personas que me animan a seguir con este pasatiempo tan lindo :)

No se como les caerá que haya puesto a Ulquiorra, pasa que los demás hombres como kaien y grimmjow ya estan en muchas parejas con ella. Y a mi me gusta el de ojitos verdes *.* jeje

Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho!


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

**Celos y Explicaciones…**

.

.

.

.

.

No podría determinar con facilidad la amalgama de sentimientos que se debatían inquietos dentro de su mente y los mismos que hacían arder su sangre.

Ulquiorra estaba metiéndose con la personita que ahora en ese último tiempo se había vuelto de su posesión y su entera incumbencia. Ver las manos grandes del chico sobre la piel suave y blanca de ella, su estatura considerable y dispareja a la de la morena y esos ojos…

Esos malditos ojos que nunca mostraban nada, solo un vacío, estaban ahora irradiando un brillo profundo al mirar los bellos de Rukia.

Y que decir de ella, toda su figura se veía pequeña y sorprendida, sus ojos violetas se movían inquietos mirando los verdes fundidos. Buscaba una explicación, él lo sabia, pero su boca temblaba en el vano intento de soltar cualquier palabra o exclamación. Su respiración agitada le indicaba que el beso la había tomado desprevenida, pero sus mejillas sonrosadas fueron la gran prueba de que ese contacto algo le había producido, y muy a su pesar…

No era una sensación desagradable.

Comenzó a dar unos cortos pasos, caminando entre las muchachas tontas que alocadas vociferaban sobre la "pareja". Iba a matarlo, destrozaría a Ulquiorra y le dejaría bien en claro que Rukia era su mujer.

Una mano tomo con fuerza su brazo. Haciéndolo firmemente. Ichigo volteo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose con Sado, su antiguo amigo.

-No es de tu incumbencia Ichigo, piénsalo.-le advirtió con su mirada seria pero preocupada.

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes y se soltó del agarre bajando su brazo. Volvió a mirarla una vez mas, Ulquiorra movía sus labios declarándole su amor, Rukia escuchaba con atención y ¿ansiedad? Reconocía las actitudes de esa pequeña niña como nadie, acomodarse el mechón rebelde era imposible, sin embargo lo estaba intentando.

-Joder!-escupió con rabia.

-Ichigo…-Sado vio como su amigo caminaba apresurado con la cabeza gacha y se perdía al final del pasillo. Su mirada triste lo delato, Sado Yasutora confirmo los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la morena.

…

-Rukia, déjame conocerte un poco mas. Creo que debemos hablar sobre unos asuntos en privado- le susurro al oído.

-Ulquiorra, ¿Por qué diablos me besaste?-exploto con vergüenza al ver como eran el centro de atención de los demás estudiantes. Debía proteger su imagen, Kuchiki Rukia no hacia actos públicos tan bochornosos, y menos aun, se besaba en los pasillos del instituto.

-Oh… lo siento.-dijo. Aunque en su cara no se reflejo ni el mas mínimo arrepentimiento, es mas, parecía no importarle. La tomo del brazo y ante la mirada atenta y emocionada de las chicas y la celosa de los hombres. Desapareció de la vista de todos camino hacia el patio, claro, recibiendo las malas palabras de la enardecida morena, que pataleaba y lo trataba de insolente…

…

Llego al baño de hombres, abrió el grifo del agua y se mojo toda la cara y parte de la nuca para refrescarse. Se miro al espejo y se obligo a relajar su ceño fruncido.

-Ese maldito idiota, ¿de donde salio?

Su tristeza era suplantada en su totalidad por la rabia, esa era su única forma de salir adelante.

-Nunca antes lo había visto cerca de ella…

…Su sonrisa se entristeció un momento, luego paso a volver a la normalidad…

…

Tatsuki y Matsumoto y Senna se vieron entre si, con una ceja alzada. Tatsuki mantenía el rostro preocupado, Senna parecía inquieta por la situación antes vista y Matsumoto como siempre, conservaba su aire divertido e insinuante.

-Valla, valla quizá Rukia haya encontrado al fin el hombre perfecto para ella.-dijo Matsumoto con una gigante sonrisa.

-Vamos, no seas ingenua Matsumoto, a Rukia no le cayo nada bien la forma en que ese tal Ulquiorra la trato, eso deberías saberlo. Aunque…-Tatsuki se detuvo un momento.

-Se sonrojo cuando lo beso chicas, eso significa algo.-afirmo Senna.

-Eso lo sabremos mas adelante por boca de la misma Rukia, ahora lo único que aremos si la buscamos será molestarla. Además, ninguna quiere quitarle tiempo con su nuevo romeo verdad?-dijo Matsumoto risueña.

…

La morena se dejo llevar hasta el patio, Ulquiorra busco una parte donde un árbol daba la fresca sombra en ese día tan caluroso y sofocante. La invito con un ademán de mano a sentarse en el césped. Rukia soltó un suspiro y le obedeció. Él se sentó a su lado inmediatamente, solo que demasiado cerca del cuerpo de ella, Rukia se sintió extraña y porque no, intimidada ante el de ojos verdes.

Nunca había tenido ningún tipo de contacto ni acercamiento con ese hombre, no sabia su historia actual ni pasada.

Aunque desde lo sucedido hace un rato le hizo sospechar que sobria todo su pasado…

No supo identificar su nerviosismo ni la sensación de sus mejillas calientes en cuanto los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra la traspasaron sin un ápice de disimulo. Esa sensación de incomodidad agradable era nueva en ella, pues nunca se ponía nerviosa ni débil por nada y frente a nadie.

-Escucha, Ulquiorra. Quiero creer que lo que paso hace un momento es algo de lo que me debes hablar y sobre todo, explicar.-comenzó tratando de endurecer su voz.-No creo que tu sientas algo especial por mi, perdona pero es la pura verdad.

-Déjame decirte que estas totalmente equivocada Rukia.-la contradijo levando su blanca y pálida mano al mechón rebelde de la pequeña, cosa que la inquieto.-No es algo imposible de entender que le puedas gustar a un hombre. O no?-le cuestiono con una ceja en alto.-Creo que mas bien el problema que tienes, es que ese hombre soy yo…

-Pues…no, no es eso.-trato de decir para no sonar muy dura, pero si, lo que la mantenía tan absorta era que ese hombre fuera precisamente él, porque era una clase de persona que nunca se había mostrado con ninguna chica, ni hablaba de ellas, es mas, directamente no hablaba del tema.

-se lo que es. Y no te preocupes, te entiendo. Pero ten bien en claro que tu eres la única chica en la que me he permitido interesarme en mi vida. La única.-aclaro muy seriamente y clavo sus ojos como daga en los índigos de Rukia.

Ella se quedo de piedra, se perdió en esos ojos exóticos como cuando una persona se queda divagando en un punto fijo, los mira, pero a la vez piensa.

-Ulquiorra…

-Aunque, hay una razón en especifica también por la cual nosotros vamos a estar juntos.-en cuanto dijo esto, Rukia pareció salir de su ensoñación, prestándole particular atención a sus palabras.

-Una razón?

-Efectivamente… -se alejo un poco de ella, volviendo a acomodar su espalda en el tronco del robusto árbol.- Sabias que tu hermano y mi padre se conocían?-cuestionó sin mirarla.

-Byakuya nii-sama?... no, no estaba al tanto de eso.-reconoció intrigada.

-Bueno, pues… ellos hicieron un arreglo. Acordaron que tu y yo nos conociéramos, que nos empecemos a tratar para saber uno del otro, mi padre lamentablemente murió, pero el trato sigue en marcha. Supongo que Byakuya no lo anula porque la fortuna de mi familia sigue creciendo aunque el no este.-dijo muy serio.

-Es un poco ridículo, nunca había escuchado nombrarte ni a ti ni a tu padre de los labios de mi hermano.-dijo extrañada.

-Si? Pues piensa de esta forma Rukia, quizás tu hermano tiene secretos que no quiere que tu descubras, no seria algo muy improbable de pensar.- planto la duda en la cabeza de la morena.

-No hables así de él! Mi hermano no me ocultaría algo en lo que me afectara directamente…

Ulquiorra la miro con tranquilidad, una media sonrisa surco su rostro en cuanto vio la divertida faceta de la morena enojada. Realmente esa chica si que lo entretenía.

-De acuerdo Rukia, lo siento. Lo único que te estoy tratando de decir es que Byakuya en cualquier momento puede incluirme en tu vida. Sabes con que propósito no es cierto?-pregunto con una ceja alzada, Rukia negó con la cabeza, temiendo la respuesta y sonrojándose por la mirada picara que le mandaba el apuesto pelinegro.

.

.

.

"…Él va a querer que nosotros nos comprometamos…"

.

.

.

.

.

Chicas! Lo lamento muchísimo por la gran tardanza, se que prometí algo y no lo cumplí pero estuve muy ocupada en todo este tiempo, me iba haciendo pequeños espacios para despejarme y escribir. Espero que les haya gustado, subi esto porque no me parecía justo que sigan esperando mas tiempo.

Desde ya, mil disculpas y gracias a las que a pesar de todo, siguen leyendo :D

Gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
